1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit race type game system and particularly to a circuit racing system which can be played by a plurality of players while running game racing cars.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a circuit race type game system in which a plurality of players can get on and run racing cars along a circuit course. In such a circuit race type game system, the players can contend for precedence in addition to the enjoyment of actually driving the racing cars. Therefore, such game systems are broadly popular in amusement parks, exhibition grounds and so on.
In such game systems, lap time is also an important factor to increase the pleasure of game.
However, the circuit race type game systems of the prior art can only contend for ranking, rather than for lap time, lacking a further realism.
Particularly, in a game system of such a type that players run their racing cars along a circuit course through a predetermined number of laps, it can be enjoyed by the players with excitement and realism approximating to an actual race if the lap times of the respective players are indicated. However, the inventors do not know such a game system.